


I can feel it pulling me back

by emidegrey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Subdrop, at least for that guy who was with noiz, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz are roommates. It's normal for them to not bother acknowledging each other but Noiz has been acting differently for a few days and Koujaku finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel it pulling me back

The silence between them wasn't new. If anything it was normal, and it’s practically a blessing, other than the constant bickering that they have. Koujaku was actually thankful for this bout of peace between him and his roommate Noiz, considering that finals is coming up and they both had to study. But the thing is, this silence was actually quite unnerving and at the same time very, _very_ , alarming mainly because he could count in one hand how many times this sudden “truce” happened and shit went down between the two of them during those times.

Noiz would be cranky and silent for a couple of days. He’d answer curtly, more than usual, about simple questions and he’s always angry. During these times he’d hole himself in their room, playing electro music whenever Koujaku’s out but once he gets back, the blond would turn it off but would brush him off and act as if he’s non-existent. Koujaku didn't mind when the other ignored him, not really, they had their own lives to busy themselves with. The brat would be fine in a couple of days anyway, it’s probably just the stress.

Yet this time seems different. Noiz had been quiet for the whole week. At first Koujaku wasn't alarmed at all, this was normal behavior from all of the past experiences he had with the blond being like this. What caught his attention though was the fact that Noiz doesn't seem to get out of his bed anymore at least when Koujaku would return from his classes. His blanket had been drawn over his face and he found out that the kid hasn't been eating through the women at the mess hall. And he's sure that Noiz isn't ordering any take out considering that their trash can doesn't contain any of the food wrappers or containers. The other's behavior wasn't normal in the first place but this was just getting out of hand. So he thought, alright _fine_ , he's going to find out what the fuck is wrong and they could move on with their lives merrily.

 

* * *

 

Entering their room, he noticed that Noiz was still bundled on his bed and he seems to be asleep. The blanket he had used to cover his face was now only on his shoulder and he gripped one of his pillows tightly. There were dark circles under his eyes, they were darker than usual, not the typical staying up late eye bags but more not being able to sleep properly eye bags plus the fact that even in his sleep Noiz was scowling.

Frowning, Koujaku placed his things on his desk before moving to Noiz's bed and touching his forehead to check if the other was sick or something. Upon making contact, Noiz flinched immediately, his eyes opening and he shifted away from the touch. Surprised Koujaku withdrew his hand and took a step back not really sure what to do.

Green eyes studied him for a moment, they were wide, glassy and a bit red. He noticed the way the other's breathing seems to have picked up from just that simple action and he frowned even more. He opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong with him but Noiz broke eye contact and he pulled the blanket up to his chin again as he laid back down, his back to Koujaku.

Feeling irritated that he was dismissed the older male sat on the edge of Noiz’s bed and reached out again to him but before he placed a hand on his neck he asked first; “What’s wrong with you?” When there was no reply he just placed his hand on Noiz neck getting another flinch but at least the brat wasn't pulling away or anything. Assessing the situation, it seems that Noiz is sick. He feels a bit warm under his hand and the way he covered his body with the blanket in this warm weather only seems to give evidence to his theory.

“Oi. Are you sick? You feel warm.” He stated, pressing his palm on the other’s forehead and frowning still. Well damn, the kid was sick just the week before their finals isn't that great. Sighing he shifted so that he could get something for Noiz to eat and maybe give him some medicine when a hand shot up to his wrist, wrapping themselves tightly around it.

Stopping mid-stand, Koujaku looked at the hand wrapped around his wrist and his eyes widened at the sight. Noiz’s wrists were bruised and rubbed raw. There seems to be some marks there left by… rope? ' _What the hell??_  ' Koujaku thought a he sat down again and took the hand gripping his wrist with his free one. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked looking at the wrist before looking up at Noiz. And that’s when he noticed the bruises on his collar bone - or are those hickies? - he couldn't tell.

Noiz was quiet for a moment, looking away before looking back at Koujaku, swallowing before he opened his mouth to speak. As if he was rehearsing this or was thinking of how to say it in his head but in the end, even if he did open his mouth, no words came out and there was this disappointed look on the blond’s face before he curled his body facing Koujaku, his hand still holding onto the wrist.

He wasn't prepared for this. What the hell was happening to Noiz? The way he’s curled up like that, eyes closed and grasping his wrist made him look younger than he actually was. Like he was a lost kid. Frowning still Koujaku watched him for a while. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Noiz…?” he called out, his voice soft and used his other hand to run through the blond tresses.

Green orbs opened halfway and he looked at Koujaku, humming to acknowledge his question. Koujaku swallowed and he leaned a little. “What happened…?”

The other was silent before he closed his eyes and sighed, curling closer to the other. “Just… the uhm… boyfriend broke up. Suddenly.” He watched the blond swallow and opened his eyes to stare at the space in front of him. “Parting gift was rough sex.”

Koujaku tried to not act surprised. He knew the other’s love life or should he call it sex life, had been quite… deviant but this was going too far. He’d had his fair share of sexual encounters that involves bondage and such and he always made sure his sub was alright before leaving him. It seems that Noiz wasn't able to get the aftercare he needed.

“He always did this to you? Leave you behind after…” He wasn't able to continue but the way Noiz looked at him before looking away and nodding was answer enough.

Feeling anger and irritation bubbling towards the guy Noiz was with, he closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself, before he opened them again and continued patting Noiz’s hair. So this was why Noiz acted like that. He should’ve known. Should’ve noticed. But then when he thinks about it, it’s not as if he actually gave that much attention to the blond.

“Alright. I’ll fix you up.” he muttered more to himself than to Noiz. “I’ll just get the first aid kit and we’ll fix you up, okay?” He said gently as he pried the hand on his wrist. Noiz fought at first, not letting his hold relent but eventually he let go and he watched as the older male stood and moved around their room to the cabinet by the door to get the small white box they kept for emergencies.

Sitting back on the bed he took one of Noiz’s wrist and looked at the damage. It didn't seem that bad, the bruises and scratches were healing. Slowly, he massaged the wrist before applying some cream to the irritated skin and then moving to the other wrist and doing the same. Once done he looked at Noiz who was watching him with what seems like curiosity and surprise. “Is there anywhere else that you’re hurt?”

The blond seems to have stiffen before his face reddened and he looked down. Koujaku looked confused and a bit frustrated about this silence but he knew that he had to be patient. God, Noiz was experiencing subdrop already and this wasn't the time to get angry or lose his temper. “Noiz…?”

Noiz looked up before nodding. “Y-yeah…” He muttered and sat up, turning his back to Koujaku and raising his shirt to show the crisscross of red lines on his back. _Whip marks_. Koujaku felt his hands grow cold at the site before him. His hand moved to trace a line that went from Noiz’s shoulder to the underside of his arm.

“How long…How long since this happened?” Koujaku asked, his voice strained to sound gentle but he’s sure that it was laced with anger.

“Just the other day.”

“And you’ve been feeling like this since then? What about earlier this week? You've already been under the weather then.”

There was silence and Koujaku thought that he wouldn't answer anymore. “He mentioned that he was unsure about the relationship. He wanted to continue the sex but… the other day he wanted quits so… it’s just….” The blond trailed off not exactly sure what to say anymore. This was so unlike him but the way the other was being gentle and caring with him was easing his anxiety and the emptiness he felt.

Koujaku didn't ask further than that, he asked Noiz to remove his shirt and started to apply the cream on the welts. After he got up and got one of Noiz’s loose shirt and gave it to him to wear. He cleaned up and placed the first aid on the side table, watching as Noiz settled down again.

He ran his fingers through the other’s hair, brushing it away, before resting on his cheek. “You want something to eat? You haven’t eaten for some time.” The blond shook his head and leaned in the touch. Koujaku found that endearing.

“Alright.” He smiled and ruffled the other’s hair. “What do you want then?”

Noiz looked thoughtful for a while before his cheeks started to gain a reddish hue and he looked away, his hand gripping the blanket. “It would be nice if you’d stay.” He mumbled, almost inaudibly but Koujaku was paying too much attention to the other to have missed that. His heart seems to start pounding at those words and he ruffled Noiz’s hair.

“Okay. Scoot over.” the blond seemed surprised, eyes wide at the answer but he did what he was told. Koujaku drew the blankets over Noiz tucking him in before settling down beside him and wrapping an arm around the other. Noiz seemed troubled, he kept fidgeting but eventually settled down, resting close to the older man and bringing out a hand from the blanket and holding on to Koujaku’s shirt, his eyes drifting close at the feeling of comfort.

There was silence between them, it was comforting, but Koujaku was the one to disrupt it. “Noiz…?”

The blond hummed in response again.

“Stop going out with those kinds of guys.”

Noiz was silent for a moment, his heartbeat picking up. “What do you suggest me do then…?”

It was Koujaku’s turn to grow silent. What does _he_ want Noiz to do then? He pulled him closer. “Just don’t go out with jerks that leave you in this state. It’s unhealthy.”

Again Noiz was silent for sometime before Koujaku felt him nod. “Alright. Then…” he mumbled something but Koujaku couldn't hear it.

“What?”

“I said, I’ll settle with you.”

Koujaku’s face burned at that. He didn't mean for this to turn out this way but he’s not opposed to the idea. He chuckled resting his chin on top of the other’s head. “I think we could work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a while. O v O
> 
> I feel like they're pretty much OOC but ugh, I just needed to get this idea out of my head. I was working on chapter four of I'm just your problem when this thought came to mind. It wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just write it down than have it nagging at me as I work on something else. 
> 
> The title is from Bastille's "The Draw" it was the song playing when I was halfway through this fic and was thinking of the title. I think it fits the story in a sense.


End file.
